Just this once
by tigertutu
Summary: Numbuh 86 is decommissioned and everything she was is long gone. Someone she thought would always be there disappears. Three years later that person returns, and turns her whole world upside down...86x362 centric
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been a long time, but finally getting into the swing of things.

I've recently been getting back into the KND and well, a couple I never explored but can see how it was plausible to be canon was 86x362. So I thought I'd try and write a bit and see how it flows. My OTP will always be 2x86, but it doesn't hurt to branch out!

So please R&R, and I'll get to other stories very soon~

_It's fine, I'll let her have this one. It's not like we'll remember what happened anyway._

CHAPTER ONE

"Argh!" A frustrated groan came from behind a closed door. The room situated at the far end of the moonbase had been sealed all week, so operatives weren't inclined to check on what was going on.

Fanny Fullbright, aka Numbuh 86 slumped on her mounds of paperwork and screwed her face up in frustration. She glanced at her helmet hanging from a hook on the wall, and grimaced. The yellow 86 painted on the front seemed to bore down on her, making her frustration much heavier on her heart.

Truth be told, she was merely making herself angry to fight back tears. She had promised herself not to cry, but couldn't help it. Apart from the fact she was renound for not being able to express emotion other than anger, it was also implied with the job that she was to be a mere robot.

However, given the fact her time was finally coming, she couldn't help but feel bad for herself. She was turning 13 in the fresh week of February, so with two weeks to organise for the next in line for her job, it was beginning to give her constant migraines. It frustrated her more that the other operatives just left her to it and not checked on how she was doing. She didn't expect it, since she really didn't have a friend in the whole oganisation, but it crushed a nerve that her leader had well, ignored her the whole week thus far.

Numbuh 86 idolised that girl more than anyone in the KND, and her leader knew this. Knew the Irish girl would jump through rings of fire if asked, and would by right by her side. And yet, as the technical second in command looked down the barrel of a gun, she stared alone. That's what was stopping her from just taking off. The fact no one really cared she was going. Hell they were probably organising parties to throw after her decommissioning.

Which in turn she'd reconsider running away. She knew of every hiding placed that the rest of her, no, the _organisation's _squad have never found. Not that anyone would miss her, right?

She pulled her map from under her filing, and studied it long and hard. Did she dare sneak out and fly back to earth right now? Did she take some of the filing just to screw them over? Should she try alter her age and trick the system like Chad did or Rory before him?

A rap at her door broke the train of thought. She subconsciously slipped the map back into hiding and sat up straight.

"Door's open." She answered flatly, and watched as the knob turned slowly. In her head she got a bit excited thinking it was her boss, only to be disappointed when a brunette head peaked around. The female slowly stepped around the door and closed it politely behind her before taking a seat opposite the desk. Numbuh 86 hated visitors; they never bothered stopping by so her office seemed foreign to everyone.

"Can I help you Numbuh 23?" she asked. "I'm really busy ya know."

"That's why I'm here." Her voice raspy and very out of place on a 12 year old girl. She played with the hem of her black shirt."People are worried about you. Working too much. Burning out and to avoid everyone."

Numbuh 86 almost scoffed. "Like anyone actually cares what I do. If they did I would have regular visitors. I'm not hidin'. Im tryin' to set up for the kid taking over."

"Numbuh 362 cares."

The name stung hard, and Numbuh 23 could tell her words were finally piercing. A low blow, but she was dealing with a hard egg.

"F-Fanny," She began cautiously. "It may look like we're only making the effort because you're…but it's not all true. Some of us kept trying to be your friend. Defending you when you were off duty. Numbuh 362 used to punish anyone who uttered a bad word about you in her presence. And you have been hiding. You haven't left this space for a week now. You're missing cookie breaks, refuse to come out to the other side of the Moonbase and well, no one moves from their desk straight to their room without needing to take a walk for fresh air. Numbuh 362 wanted to come herself to tell you this, but you know she's busy."

"Yeah, busy debriefing the three newbies on my jobs." Numbuh 86 replied bitterly. She technically held three jobs. Second in command had been thrown on her not long after her promotion to global tactical communications officer while still holding her job as head of decommissioning. Numbuh 23 gave a grin.

"Yeah, she had to find _three_ kids to take over from you. Think about it. She held you in high regards to you know, give you possibly more work than she had. She does think you're worth the effort. In her own leaderly way."

Fanny kept her head lowered and stared dangerously at a spot on the desk as Numbuh 23 got up to excuse herself. "Please at least come to lunch with us? Numbuh 35 wants to talk to you."

Fanny finally looked up. "I…suppose I could spare a few minutes."

#############################################################

_Decommissioning countdown: 6 days, 23 hours_

Fanny sat on her bed in her room, not wanting to see anyone. The attempts of everyone on Moonbase to make her feel wanted were doing her head in completely. She had met the kids taking over. Three boys. Complete dopes. One more so than others; it was her own brother Paddy moving up to head of decommissioning. Harvey McKenzie was to be second in command until his sister retired. And some kid in their year and tactical division to take over the global tactical job. She had seen her leader fleetingly through the weeks passing, only to see blonde hair dart around corners and away from her. Numbuh 362 _was_ avoiding her right hand girl.

"I just wish they'd get rid of me early. This is worse than the actual event." She hissed at herself as she kicked her boots off. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and she frowned. Who would be annoying her at this hour?

"Numbuh 86? Are you decent?" Numbuh 86's brows rose at the muffled voice from behind her door. She knew it right away. Without a second thought of her anger, she got up, and opened the door a little too quickly. Sure enough, her leader was standing on the other side, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Are you going to invite me or do I need to just do it myself?" Numbuh 362 didn't wait for a reply and pushed past the Irish girl. "Close the door."

Numbuh 86 didn't question the request and did as she was told. Like she always did. If there was any person she simply could not argue with or get mad out loud to was currently standing with her head hung in the centre of her sleeping quarters. The red head gestured to her bed, but Numbuh 362 raised her hand and shook her head.

"So uh, you look um…great?" Eyes flickered up to a curved waistline and continuing forming chest of her friend. They soon darted down again after noticing obvious hip definition.

"I'm sorry that I haven't made time for you." She started, still looking at the floor. "I was trying to avoid you to stop it hurting so much."

_Well at least she admits she was doing it._ Numbuh 86 thought to herself. _Be worse if she ignored that issue too._

"This hurts me more than it hurts you sir." Numbuh 86 stated flatly, wanting to try not to make things anymore awkward than they were becoming.

"I'd like to skip the formalities for this Fanny. Please." Numbuh 362 said, finally looking up. Numbuh noticed tear s welling up in the leader's eyes. "I just…I don't think I can do this without you."

"Do what?"

"Be me."

Numbuh 86's pupils dilated at the words. "Rachel…I…"

Like instinct, she felt her arms raise as her leader threw herself onto her shoulder and sobbed. Numbuh 86 wrapped her arms tightly and buried her lips into the crown of blonde hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Her leader wailed into the green jumper. "I can't lose you! Not after all we've been through!"

"Ya wont lose me. I'll make sure that one day I'll come back to you. You'll find me."

"Y-you don't understand…" Numbuh 362 raised her head to lock her brown eyes with green. "I can't lose you…"

Numbuh 86's eyes bulged at the next action. Her arms hung by her side as orange clad ones wrapped around her neck. Lips crushed against lips. Numbuh 86 felt a battle going on in her head, and eventually gave in.

_It's fine, I'll let her have this one. It's not like we'll remember what happened anyway._

Arms wrapped around a now forming waistline. Green eyes became hidden behind darkened lids, and bodies shuffled to press closer together.

_Just this once…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is basically a kind of dig at INTERVIEWS episode. So the following situation seems like a massive copout because well, it is. I thought the episode was rubbish; but that's just me. As soon as they mentioned recommissioning I knew it was made to stop anyone from trying to ressurect the show. Which is a shame; as I would've loved to see a TND spinoff of sorts~

Not much is happening here, but I assure you I'll be getting to the more...interesting bits soonish.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

_Decommissioning Countdown: 4 days, 6 hours_

_"Everything here and now will mean nothing to me, so why try hard? Because of her, that's why."_

Numbuh 86 hadn't seen Numbuh 362 since the strange encounter in her bedroom, and she quite frankly preferred it that way. If they did cross paths the incident wasn't spoken of; but it didn't make it any less awkward. The Irish girl brought fingers to her lips, before frowning and shaking her head. She _had _to forget. It didn't mean a thing. Not once.

A single finger lay on her bottom lip. And there came the flooding memory;

_Numbuh 362 pushed back suddenly, her pupils like tiny dots and her breathing heavy. Her eyelids puffy from the tears. Numbuh 86 just stood and stared down at her feet._

_"I-I…I'm sorry. I uh, don't know what came over me." Numbuh 362 rubbed her left eye with her palm and sniffed. "I just, it felt…I don't know."_

_"It's fine."_

_Numbuh 362 stared at the small curl at the top of the Irish girl's crown. She didn't know what to say or how to respond to the awkward silence. Green eyes slowly rose to meet with brown._

_"You're under a lot of pressure. And we're friends. I'm leaving you; you panicked. It was just instinct sir. It meant nothing bad. Friends kiss all the time."_

_Numbuh 362 said nothing and stared down at her shoulder very fiercely. Numbuh 86 hesitantly grabbed the same shoulder, making the leader jerk her head back up._

_"I…sorry 86." She finally said. "Yeah, I'm just…sad. I don't want you to go."_

_"We both knew 5 years ago what was to happen."_

_"You could always just run away."_

_Now it was Numbuh 86's turn to stare fiercely. Surely she hadn't shared her thoughts of running away and hiding, did she?_

_"I can tell by your face you've considered it. Go. I won't tell anyone and act like I had no idea. It'd be so easy for you too."_

_"Listen to yourself. You're encouraging me to break a very serious code." Numbuh 86 hissed back. It was official, the boss had cracked._

_"Anything to stop you forgetting about me." _

_And there was the confusing speak again. 86 clutched near her heart and frowned. It was beating a lot faster than normal. Maybe all the sugar finally scrambled her blood circulation._

_"Sir, I may forget your name, but never your face."_

_Numbuh 362 smiled. A droplet crawled down her cheek. "I promise you Francine Fullbright. I will one day come back for you. And make you remember everything."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep, Rachel."_

_"Don't put a damper on an already screwed situation." _

_"Yep, confirmed. You've finally lost it." Numbuh 86 smirked, and Numbuh 362 gave one back._

_"I need to go. I'm glad we had this conversation." Blonde hair bobbed up and down as a broken girl hurried out of the room as fast as her short legs could take her. Leaving a very confused 12 year old standing in the centre of her room, the gears in her head finally falling off their spindles._

"Er, chief? Are ya with us or off in Saturn's orbit?"

Numbuh 86 blinked furiously and snapped back to see a concerned Numbuh 5 leaning over her guest chair. The red hat had been discarded to the side.

"Sorry Numbuh 5, I've been ah…preoccupied."

"Numbuh 5 can see that. Maybe you should take a break." She flipped the chair around and sat down, resting her arms on the headrest. "Numbuh 35 let me in to see ya, but if you're too busy I can come by later…"

Numbuh 86 waved a hand. "No no, now's a good time as ever. Unless you're here to give me sympathy, then I'm not interested."

"Not a chance. I noticed kids driving you nuts. It ain't fair on you." Numbuh 5 scratched her nose before continuing. "I came by to see about well, Numbuh 1."

"Ahhh, should've guessed." Numbuh 86 pulled a drawer open and pulled out a green file. Her brow knitted and she handed it over. "It's, not good. He's failing the final test."

Numbuh 5 took the file off her and listened as she flicked through papers. "This ploy to think he's going to be in the GKND is messing with him tenfold. His subconscious is falling for it all the time. We threw in so much stuff to make him question the whole scenario but it won't work. He seriously believes you're all in your late 40's and married to one another. It…I expected better from him."

"Yeah well you knew him well before me boss, so I'm not surprised at the disappointment." Numbuh 5 shook her head. "Mm, mm, mm. He'll never be able to be recruited if he can't pass this hurdle. How does he act when woken up?"

"Before he'd forget it all, then the next day, same thing. Mumbling things while under. Grabbing out at the same places. Whispering your…nevermind." Numbuh 86 cut off as an eyebrow raised at her response. "The science block they well, they've given up trying to wake him now."

Numbuh 5 sighed. "Don't suppose Numbuh 5 can see him?"

"I can escort you if you like. I can't let you go alone unfortunately." Numbuh 86 pursed her lips. "Just, don't get upset if he thinks you're well, old. And married to Numbuh 2."

"Seriously? That's the best you could do?"

"Well, Numbuh 4 went to Harvard?" A shrug from the Irish girl made Numbuh 5 shake her head and slap her hat back in place.

"Nuh uh, looks like Numbuh 5 needs to toss a few ideas around then." She pulled her braid through the hole at the back and nodded. "Chief, if you may. I'd like to see him now."

Numbuh 86 nodded and rose herself. She placed her helmet on her head and tucked her hair in. She fell into step with the other operative and watched straight ahead of herself. Kids stared at her and were silenced as the two walked past.

Numbuh 362 walked with Numbuh 60 going the other way, and look down as Numbuh 86 tried to catch her eye. The roles reversed as they passed ways.

Kids began to whisper as two girls walked down the corridor, and left one standing and staring intently at their retreating backs.

_It couldn't come any faster now._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't fret at the upcoming events; there is a method to my writing madness!

And a warning; the end I made as sad as I possibly could without making myself cry. So you have been warned!

R&R

CHAPTER THREE

_Decommissioning countdown: 18 hours_

Numbuh 86 stared through the one sided glass into the lab room. Due to Numbuh 5's tweaks in the system, Numbuh 1 had seemed to react better to the simulations. He was finally passing with flying colours. She almost cracked a smile; until Numbuh 5 interrupted her train of thought.

"Are you glad it works, or sad that you weren't chosen?" She asked bluntly.

"A bit of both I guess. But it was expected that I wouldn't be chosen for the TND." Numbuh 86 was stunned at her inability to feel sorry for herself. "I'm sure if I prove myself later on, one of you will find me. You're just waiting now, aren't you Numbuh 5?"

"Oh, yeah." She replied quietly. "It's going to be a long tim…let's not discuss this alright?"

Both turned back to stare at a Numbuh 1 slowly rising from the table and stretching. Numbuh 86 noticed a smile from his team mate.

"It's great to have the boss back." She stated softly, not really talking to anyone. "It's a shame Sector V won't be a team for much longer. It's been rough with him being out of it for so long."

"It's hard to brush off the fact we knew this would happen when we signed up." Numbuh 86 continued, her gaze finally showing the stress in her face. "We just didn't think it'd go so fast I guess."

"Numbuh 362 seen you about anything?"

"I'll be surprised if she even shows." Numbuh 86 finally looked at Numbuh 5 once more. "She hasn't exactly been comforting through all this. Spends most of her time with Numbuh 60 and the kids taking my jobs."

Numbuh 5 finally showed a form of sympathy by the frustration in her face. "She'll show; she cares about you way too much to not show."

_You have no idea. _Numbuh 86 thought to herself bitterly. "I tried to request that no one show, but apparently that's a request that's been banned since KND history began. I just, don't want to see people, you know?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 understands." She tapped her chin. "So who's taking you home then?"

"Numbuh 2." The response was through gritted teeth. Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Oh come on, he isn't so bad once you get used to him. Then again that takes a while!" She placed a firm hand on the older girl's shoulder and squeezed. "You take care of yourself, go have a sleep and get refreshed. I'll see you tomorrow…"

Numbuh 86 stared on and hugged herself as she watched a girl and her leader embrace each other with affection, and were happy to see one another. And as much as she wanted to look away or leave; she was planted firm in that spot to watch what she missed out on due to her own arrogance.

#########################################

_Decommissioning time: 14 hours_

Numbuh 86 was getting frustrated. She had a four hour debriefing about Numbuh 1's eventual promotion to the TND as one of the highest positions they had to offer. She was a little sour that he was getting pushed that far so quickly, but even she knew that with her track record there was no chance of her getting in. Her drive to despise boys was much greater than anything, which was her ultimate downfall. Second to her inability to work in a team.

And even as she walked down the corridor to her office with her head hung low, she didn't even consider just walking out. She had decided while with Numbuh 5, that she would definitely leave valiantly. At least have the KND remember her for doing something that didn't involve being nasty or obnoxious. However all that wouldn't even matter.

She opened her door, and halted suddenly. She could've sworn it was locked when she left…

"Yay! You're finally back!"

"N-Numbuh 3? What are you doing here?"

The short Japanese girl gave a huge cheesy grin, before flinging her arms tightly around the Irish girl's neck. As much as Numbuh 86 appreciated the friendship, the excessive touching gave her the heebies at times.

"I came to see you! Because I miss our slumber parties." She stated in her chirpy tone. "You look like you need some cheering up!"

Numbuh 86 merely shrugged her off and took her helmet off. "What I need is some sleep. I do appreciate you coming, but I think I've had enough hanging out and chilling with people to last me a lifetime."

Numbuh 3's face fell. "But they're showing they care. Why is that bad?"

Numbuh 86 was speechless as she hung her helmet. She didn't want to come off as bitter, but on the upshot she didn't want to seem ungrateful for their efforts. Before she had a chance to answer, Numbuh 3 decided to speak up once more.

"I know that we could've and should've been closer as friends, which is why I came to give you a present. To remember me by. So when we go to high school together, we can be friends just like old times!"

She grabbed the red head's wrist, and placed a locket into her open palm, before closing her hand into a fist.

"Numbuh 3…" She finally managed to whisper, bringing her hand close to her chest. "I…thank you."

The Japanese girl gave another grin, and gave a much gentler hug. A hug in which was gratefully returned. Numbuh 86 felt her shoulder getting tear stained; and pulled her friend in tighter out of guilt. Guilt that she had unconsciously created by the simple act of her valiancy.

#########################

_Decommissioning countdown: 4 hours 40 minutes_

An abrupt knock on the door woke Numbuh 86 up with a start. She had decided to take Numbuh 5's advice and catch a few hours rest. She had however, forgotten about Numbuh 2 stopping by to make and confirm arrangements. Her time was 4pm. Her clock read 11:20. He was early.

She lazily kicked off her sheets and shuffled to her office to open the door. A slightly taller, less chubby than 2 years prior pilot gave an awkward smile and wave of the fingers. Numbuh 86 merely side stepped to allow him entry, and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry if I woke you, I was up here and figured I'd stop by a bit earlier." His voice squeaked a little from the sudden hormonal changes he was experiencing. She almost found it cute. Almost.

"It's ok, I wasn't really getting much sleep anyway." She wrapped her arms around herself, and Numbuh 2 suddenly looked down at the floor. She kept forgetting she wasn't flat chested anymore.

"So um, how are you?" He asked, not daring to look up. She breathed heavy through her nose, not having the energy to make it a complete snort. He took that as the answered. "Right, stupid question…"

"Sit." She commanded, striding over to her chair and sitting down. Her desk now clean of everything except a single folder. The pilot did as he was told and took his hat and goggles off. He fiddled with the ear flap as they both stared at their hands.

"So, your time is coming up soon too, right?" Her question was blunt, and more like a statement. He didn't take offence.

"Yeah, 6th of March." He replied. "I didn't get recruited either. Bet you weren't surprised huh?"

Numbuh 86 gave him an unreadable look. "I actually am. You're the best in both your fields. The best the KND has to offer. Why didn't you get in?"

He smirked. "I refused to work with others."

They both gave a chuckle at his answer. "God, you'd think we should've gotten along better then. We have a lot in common." She said after a while. "Too much actually. It's weird."

"You're telling me!" His smile finally faded and the atmosphere turned back to awkward and still. "So, I was making sure that it was alright for me to take you home still. I know you won't remember hating me and all…"

"I don't hate you." She interrupted. "I just think you're stupid."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He gave a smirk at her correction. "We just figured it would make more sense since we live a block away from each other and well; we've known each other since we were 4…"

"Yeah no it makes sense." She replied. "Just, don't think because I don't remember anything that I'll be free to hit on."

"Oh hey, no. Wouldn't dream of it. Despite you being quite pretty and filling out in all the right places." He smirked as she fumed slightly.

"That is exactly what I'm talking abo…oh I you know what? I'm too tired for this." She finished.

Numbuh 2 stopped smiling and stared at her in slight concern. Her face had fallen into a sullen and dark look; bags under her eyes, pupils dilating every few seconds. She looked like she had done about a years worth of paperwork in the space of 2 days without sleep. His eyes shifted downward to the file on the desk.

"It's…my file. For Paddy, I-I mean, Numbuh 85." She said flatly. "All he has to do is stamp it once I'm gone."

"No wonder you look like you do. I just…how." He couldn't string a sentence together by this stage. "How did you even find the strength to do this?"

"To be honest I don't even remember when I did this. It just…happened."

They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity; before Numbuh 2 shifted and fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a simple texta.

"This." He spun it around once and pointed at her. "May lift your spirits a little. It's a new invention of mine. It makes great for writing secret messages. Basically it doesn't appear on the surface until the day of the note. So the date has to be written. I figure that because my head is next on the chopping block; we should find each other again. Plus it'll make it easier for the rest to find us if we stick together."

Numbuh 86 was hesitant to praise him. "I…okaaayyyyy…Well, I don't see the harm in that. I guess. So long as it's not a trick or anything."

"Now why would I do that?" He stated calmly. "You are still my boss for the next 4 hours after all! So, would you like to give it a try?"

She pushed the sleeve of her sleeping shirt up and placed her right arm out. "Test it. Write that I have to meet you at The Point on the 6th of March at 7pm."

He pulled the lid off, and began scribbling the words across her arm. As he finished a word, it began to disappear instantly. She blinked a few times and inspected the area for a few moments. She checked her body and noticed that she was perfectly fine. So it probably wasn't going to kill her, but she was always cautious.

"Alright! It works for the first half anyhow." He grinned. "Now you write on my arm that I need to meet you; same time, same place."

She took the texta off him, and neatly wrote the same message, only replacing her name in the sentence. The script soon disappeared as if it was never there. She was mildly impressed; but would be more if it worked and reappeared on that date. He beamed at her, and gave a nod.

"I'll let you get some more rest, and I'll see you soon." He let his smile fade as he breathed the last of the sentence, and bowed his head as he got up and left the room. She however continued to look at her arm, wondering why she even agreed to all this in the first place.

####################################################

_Decommissioning countdown: Crunch time_

"Numbuh 86 ma'am, it's time."

She looked up to see a stern looking Numbuh 60 standing at her door, arms folded across his chest. His face was clear he didn't want to be there at all. Whether it was because of the time or the person of interest she wasn't sure, nor cared about. She understood that this was probably torture for everyone involved; just because it was her.

She nodded and followed him out to the corridor, helmet tucked under her arm. She heard him swallow hard as they walked down the lonely tunnel towards the auditorium. She looked at him and saw a mix of sadness and frustration knitting in his brow.

"Permission to speak freely." He finally breathed. She gave a nod as he turned to look at her. "Why didn't you run?"

"Because I owe it myself that I'm not a coward." She replied. "And running away would hurt what I considered friends a long time ago. Namely you and Rachel."

He seemed taken aback by her comment. "I uh, F-Fanny…I'm well, flattered." He rubbed the back of his neck; his sergeant persona completely melted by this stage. "Well, we were pretty close in cadets and our first year on the medical unit."

"We were so close Numbuh 100 used to joke about sewing us together to make us one person." She stated calmly. "Shame things went the way they did."

"Do you even remember why we went the way we did?" He questioned. "We were never this…this…"

"Cold?"

"Yeah…cold."

She shook her head. "I only remember that horrible accident that occurred with; well, he who can't be named."

They both fell silent and hit the chrome door separating themselves and the rest of the organization. He offered his hand to her without hesitation. "One more for old times' sake?"

She looked down, and grabbed his hand gently. "Just this once."

He pushed the button on the wall, and the door slid up with ease. Numbuh 86 stepped through the arch with her teammate, and a wave of cheering and kids screaming met them. She wasn't sure if it was joy she was leaving or politeness that Numbuh 362 had ordered. And as they neared the stage and podium, it was left empty. Numbuh 362 was nowhere to be seen; and instead, Sector V was waiting at the end for them. Her heart sank as she hit the podium and Numbuh 60 let go of her hand to stand with Numbuh 5. She placed her helmet in front of her, and looked up at sea of kids staring down at her. They all hushed and waited. Numbuh 86 had practiced for the absence of her leader, and decided to get it over with as quickly as she could.

"My fellow Kids Next Door; I leave you all today with one thing." She started, noticing Numbuh 23 and 35 looking down with concern. "I want you to learn from my mistakes. Look to the kid sitting next to you. Acknowledge them no matter who they are, respect them for all they know, and more importantly; protect them as if they were your family.

"When I first graduated, I was taught this by a very special person; and sadly, I didn't follow them 100% of the way. Something I will regret deeply. That person was none other than your supreme leader; Numbuh 362. So next time you look and think it's not important; remember where it came from. Remember those that lost their way; and bring them back home."

She looked down, and finally cracked a genuine smile. People started to gasp and whisper. She looked up once more, a single tear rolling down her face. The auditorium hushed once more.

"Kids Next Door…farewell."

Numbuh 85 was standing at the decommission chamber, biting his lip and sniveling. Operatives began clapping, and cheering as Numbuh 86 walked over to her younger brother with her helmet. She pulled her brooch off the front; placing it into her bag, and then placing the helmet upon his slowly growing red hair. He looked up at her while placing a hand on his crown, and began to let his lip quiver. She merely smiled, and gave him a pat on the head. "Do me proud." She whispered, and turned to face Sector V. Numbuh 1; who had seemed to recover smoothly, removed his glasses to show the proud look in his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually going to miss your ranting and raving." He gave a sad chuckle. "I'm glad you stayed til the end, Francine."

"Thanks, Nigel." She smirked through a few more escaping tears. "It was always the hard way with ye. I'm glad this moment isn't."

She held a clasped fist out, in which he bumped in return. She turned to Numbuh 3, who was now balling her eyes out. Numbuh 86 scratched her cheek, and opened her arms out wide. Numbuh 3 took the queue to leap forward and cry into her friend's shoulder.

"Please don't cry all the way til November Kuki." Numbuh 86 said softly. "I promise that as soon as I get home, I will be figuring out why I have the locket you gave me; and why our photo is in it."

Numbuh 3 let go and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "You promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart."

Numbuh 4 interrupted by scuffing his foot on the ground. "So, it's come to this. I never thought I would be standing here, and being all mushy and stuff with you of all people."

"Don't worry, I never thought it either." She retorted, before scuffing his hair around. He swatted her away playfully. "Chin up shorty, hopefully for you it won't be for long."

"Yeah yeah, just don't go kissing boys and stuff. Alright?"

Numbuh 5 side stepped in front of her Australian friend and took her cap off. "Look after yourself chief. I'll come looking for you. I promise you that."

"I'll be ready and waiting." Numbuh 86 replied with a smile. They exchanged a brief embrace, before Numbuh 85 interrupted.

"It's time, sis."

She nodded, and gave Numbuh 2 a last look as a KND operative. 'See you on the other side.' She mouthed and turned to walk into the chamber. A scream broke out, and operatives looked around in alarm as their leader came sprinting through one of the back entrances. Numbuh 60 stepped out in alarm as Numbuh 362 leapt down bunches of stairs and flung herself over one of the smaller balconies to reach the stage. Numbuh 86 spun around to catch a glimpse of samurai swords upon the head of a leaping figure in front of a spotlight; and she gave a snort and smirk.

"Always need to make an entrance." She stated jokingly as Numbuh 362 straightened up from her landing and started to stride over to her friend.

"Couldn't let you leave without seeing that." She joked back. "I can't believe I almost missed this…I'm sorry Fanny. I didn't want to come, but something told me I should."

Numbuh 86 smiled. "Friendship."

Numbuh 362 gave a small nod. "Yes, that." She threw herself onto the Irish girl and held on tightly. "I'll come back for you one day; I promise. I love you Fanny."

"I'll be waiting." She replied, hugging her soon to be ex-leader tightly. "I love you too, Rachel."

They let go hesitantly, and Numbuh 86 turned back to step into the chamber. With a shaking hand, Numbuh 85 pulled the lever and bowed his head as his tears finally let free. Sobbing and sniffling was heard as the chamber lit up and began flashing. A few seconds later, it stood still; and the door opened. Smoke billowed out and finally, a taller, much cooler dress 13 year old Fanny Fullbright stepped out and looked around in confusion. Numbuh 2 stepped forward and addressed her.

"Hey Fanny, remember me? I live down the road from you."

"Ha…Hom…Hoagie, right?" She said calmly and in a sweeter tone. "Sure I remember you, we were in kindergarten together."

He nodded sadly, and offered his hand. "Come on, we took a wrong turn home. I'll take you back now."

She gave a sweet grin and grabbed his hand firmly. "Thanks! You're really sweet. That would be wonderful."

And as they walked away, hand-in-hand; a fuming Numbuh 362 soon burst into uncontrollable tears at the realization that she may have lost the Fanny she came to know and love. And despite the warmth and comfort Numbuh 60 and the rest of Sector V gave her at that moment…

She felt the coldest she had ever felt in her life.


End file.
